Trip Trap Trouble
by BlueBully
Summary: Bigby rushes to the aid of his friends, but turns out it was a false alarm. He refuses to lighten up, but they find a way to get him to smile. M/M and MM/M Tickle Fic


**Warning for A LOT of cursing. You know if you're mature enough to handle it. :p**

 **M/M, MM/M Tickling**

She'd said it was urgent. That it was an emergency and for him to come right away. And then she hung up. He could only speculate what was going on as the cab he was in pulled up to his destination. He climbed out and paid his fare as he turned to face the dimly lit entrance to the Trip Trap bar.

He reached for his cigarettes in his pocket only to realize that he'd left them back at his office in the Woodlands. Fuck. Now he was even more irritated than before. With an annoyed growl he descended down the stairs to the entrance, wondering what was waiting for him as he pushed the door open. The stench of alcohol flooded his nostrils as the patrons sitting at the bar spun around on their stools when they heard the door.

"Heeeeey, buddy! It's about time you got here," the woodsman slurred through his drunken smile as he toasted a half empty glass of beer in his hand.

"Yeah, we didn't think you was going to show up, Bigby, ya piece of shit," an equally drunk Grendel grinned and saluted the Sheriff with his middle fingers. Bigby ignored the action and walked towards them, gesturing to the rest of the empty bar with confusion.

"What the fuck is going on? Where's the emergency?" His anger grew as the two started giggling.

"The emergency is...that we was celebrating and then realized that you weren't here to celebrate with us," Gren spun around to grab his beer and then back around to face Bigby as he chugged every last drop. Woody laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, see we'd started drinking and then I was like, hey! We can't celebrate without ol' flea bag here!" Bigby's brows raised in unison.

"Celebrate? What the fuck is there to celebrate?" He was still in disbelief of this whole situation, wanting some answers right that second as the bar owner walked in from the back room.

"Hey there, stranger. Fancy seeing you on this side of town."

"Holly...?" Bigby started with a look of disapproval as she hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff. They wouldn't shut the fuck up until I said I'd call you. You know how persistent they can be," Holly smiled apologetically as Bigby frowned and just shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Thinking it would cheer him up, Holly pulled out a bottle of his favorite booze and poured him a shot.

"Here, Bigby. One on the house," she gave him a wink as she slid the glass of whiskey over to him. Bigby exhaled loudly, still very displeased that he'd traveled all the way down there for nothing, but nonetheless sat down on the stool between the two inebriated men.

"Thanks," he muttered and threw back the shot.

"Aw, lighten up, Bigby. We just missed ya is all," the titan grinned and put his arm around Bigby's shoulders, making the wolf man stiffen up as he slammed his glass down on the counter. He didn't really like being touched.

"Ya wanna know what we's celebrating? I'll tell ya; two hundred years of undying friendship. Sure sometimes we argue and fight and lets face it, try to gruesomely kill each other, but in the end we's just like brothers," Gren smiled, plastered beyond all belief.

"Hey...Hey Bigby! Remember when I cut you open with my axe...and pulled that ol' granny out? Hahaha, good times!" Woody joined in, making Bigby grunt as he threw his over-sized arm over his shoulders as well.

"Seriously though, Bigby, what they fuck were you thinking when you put on that old lady's pajamas? You really thought that was a good disguise, or do you just have a thing for wearing women's clothing?" He'd had enough of this nonsense as he stood and shrugged them off of him with a growl.

"Look, guys. I don't have time for this shit, alright?" The two other men looked slightly offended.

"What? You think you're too good to spend time with your old pals down here? Been hanging around too much with those uppity rich fucks in the Woodlands, huh?" Gren sneered as Bigby rolled his eyes.

"No, I've just got better things I need to be doing than listening to you drunk idiots ramble on," Bigby decided he wasn't wasting anymore time there and started marching off towards the door.

He heard the sound of stools sliding and was about to turn around to confront the fables again, though before he could do that he was grabbed from behind.

"Ey!"

"Aww, don't go, Bigby. We're just trying to have a good time with you," Woody whined almost childlike as he restrained the smaller man in a full nelson, practically lifting him off the ground.

"Woody, let go of me right now!" He bared his teeth and tried pulling free to no use. Normally he'd let loose the beast in him and heads would be rolling, but their scents told him that their intentions were not malicious so he'd try to keep the peace for now. Gren then came slinking over.

"Hey, Woody, remember that bet we made earlier? Ya said that Bigby would never smile while he was here and I bet ya two rounds that I could make him." Woody grinned stupidly and nodded.

"Oh yeah. Well from the looks of it I'm winning so far."

"Just give me a minute. How about it, Sheriff? Just a little smile? Can ya do that for me?" Gren got in his face as Bigby narrowed his eyes and snarled a response.

"You're lucky I don't rip your fuckin' head off. Now for the last time...let me go."

"Bigby's stone, Gren. Ain't no way he's gonna smile," Holly called from back behind the counter as she watched the whole thing.

"Don't count me out just yet, Holly. I got something special up my sleeve for this tough motherfucker," Gren grinned as he began cracking his knuckles.

"You want to make me smile? Just fucking let me go, and after I pummel the both of ya I'll give you a smile," Bigby glared at him as he approached.

"Another time, maybe. Right now, I got a way that'll be a lot more fun. Now...smile!" As the last word left his lips, Gren's hands flew to Bigby's sides as his fingers playfully began wriggling between his ribs.

Bigby's eyes grew in shock as he grit his teeth and tried not to react. He couldn't believe Gren had resorted to this.

"Ya ticklish, Wolfie? Maybe a little?" Shit. Bigby was horribly ticklish and had vowed to take that information to his grave. He sure as fuck wasn't going to let these two idiots know of all people and tried to keep himself together.

He was finding it very difficult though as he was straining not to squirm against the fingers dancing along his ribs. Gren may have been drunk, but he could tell that Bigby was holding back.

"What are you doing, Gren?! There's no way he's ticklish! He's the big, bad fucking wolf!" Woody hollered loudly in Bigby's ear and nearly made him lose his concentration.

"Oh, I think he is. If you could see his face right now you'd think the same thing. Now c'mon, Bigby, how 'bout that smile? Or better yet, lets have a few laughs," Gren's smile grew as Bigby's glare began to become less intimidating, seeing the panic start to swirl into his eyes at the thought of being exposed.

Sweat beaded on his forehead in his last efforts to hold it all in until Gren went in for the kill and honed in on his tensed up belly. Goddammit. Bigby lost it.

"Nnnnggaaahahahahhahaha! Staahahaap it, ya fuhuhuhuckin' baahaastard!" Bigby exploded in laughter as he renewed his efforts to escape the woodsman's hold on him, but his grasp did not falter.

The stimulation being delivered to his stomach was having another unwanted effect on him. His right leg began twitching involuntarily and added to the humiliation he was already experiencing.

"See, Woody? I told ya it would work. And would ya look at that leg! Aww, who's a good boy, huh? Who's a good little puppy?" Gren teased and continued to furiously tickle the Sheriff's heaving belly as he watched his leg spasm; his foot stamping against the floor.

"I'm gonna kill you! I'm gohohonna fuhuckin' kill yooohoohooou!" Bigby howled before using Woody's grip on him as leverage to lift his body up and give Gren a hard kick in the chest. Gren stumbled back with a grunt, but was hardly phased as the grin never left his face.

"Still got a little fight left in ya, eh? Betcha can't do that again though," he moved forward with his fingers wriggling and reaching for Bigby's belly again as the restrained man attempted another kick to his chest with both feet.

Gren was ready for him though and easily sidestepped the kick, but quickly grabbed a hold of his legs, tightly wrapping an arm around his ankles.

"Now what've we got here?" He smirked as he fumbled, but succeeded in undoing the laces on Bigby's shoes. Bigby watched in dread as he realized what Gren was up to after he'd pulled the shoes off and revealed the thin, black dress socks that were the only things protecting his feet.

"Gren, don't you fuckin' dare! I'm serious! I will tear your fuckin' arms off and shove them up your ass!" He shouted as his body recoiled and he began yanking with all his might to free his legs. Woody was laughing as he kept his grip and urged his friend on.

"Do it, Gren! Do it!" Gren only replied with a grin as he didn't skip a beat and began scribbling his fingers along the socked soles. Bigby was toast. His nerves were already on fire and he didn't have any chance at resisting, even for a second. He was screaming with laughter the very second Gren's fingers made contact with his sensitive feet.

"Baahahaahaahaah! Noohohohohohoho, staaahahahahahaap! Yoooou mohohotherfuhuhuhuhucker!" His feet twitched violently, but he couldn't even get one moment of relief. Gren was merciless, and the meager fabric of his socks was hardly doing anything to shield his feet.

In fact the material was so thin that Gren ended up scratching a hole into one with how ruthless he was tickling. He then scraped at the bared spot with a fingernail and Bigby threw his head back with a booming cackle.

"Like that, huh? Well I got some more for ya." That was all the motivation Gren needed to decide that those socks were coming off. He tossed them on the floor next to Bigby's shoes and resumed dragging his nails up and down the soft skin on the bottoms of his feet.

"AAAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahaa! Fuhuhuhuhuck! Shihihihihihihiiiit! Quiiihihihihit iiiiiit!" Bigby could hardly stand it as he bucked and squirmed in his friends' grasp, laughing his head off as his toes curled in futile defense.

"Never took ya for a tenderfoot, Sheriff. I guess wonders never cease," Gren chuckled, finding the sensitive spots in his arches that got him squealing.

"Aww, Gren, quit hogging him. How 'bout giving me a turn?" Woody pouted as Gren looked over his shoulder at him and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, ya crybaby. Just bring him over here," Gren flicked his head in the direction of the pool table as they carried him over and set him on top of it.

"Hey, watch the felt!" Holly shouted, but really she was too busy enjoying the whole thing to care too much. Woody released Bigby's arms and the wolf man took the opportunity to sit up and try to grab a hold of Gren.

"You're gonna regret...!" But as soon as he put his hands on him, he felt larger fingers digging into his armpits and he burst into laughter again as he fell back against the table.

Pool balls scattered everywhere as he thrashed against the tickling underneath his arms, completely dismayed as Gren went to town on his feet once more. They were driving him crazy, especially when Gren began tickling between his toes, and amidst his laughs he'd given into his baser instinct, howling like a wolf.

"Waaahahahahahahah! Aaaahhhhhwoooooo! Hahahahahahah! Hahahahaahhwooooooooooo!" The two men thought it was hilarious and it just made them tickle him all the more relentlessly. With how much alcohol they'd consumed they would've been content to keep at it all night, but just when Bigby thought he might be tickled to death he was saved.

"Alright, boys, break it up. Before he wakes the whole goddamn neighborhood," Holly hit the two men on the head with a broom handle, making them release Bigby to clutch at their heads where they'd been smarted.

"Why you gotta be a buzzkill for, Holly?" Gren groaned and rubbed his head. Bigby was gasping for air as he laid there in a heap of sweat and embarrassment, his shirt having worked itself halfway up his torso in his struggling.

"Fuck...you...all...," he panted, too worn out to move yet as Holly sauntered over to him.

"So much for gratitude. I saved you, Bigby. Can I at least get a thank you?" She smirked as his eyes drifted over to glare at her, not saying a word. She then reached down and gave his bared stomach a few tickles as he yelped in protest and finally rolled off the pool table.

"I'll take that instead," Holly chuckled as Bigby got to his feet, seriously wanting to murder everyone in the room. He then began to think about what Snow would say if she found out that he had decimated these three fables, and for something as silly and harmless as tickling. She would not be pleased.

So instead he took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself and decided that he would just leave the bar with no further altercation. But first he needed his shoes back and began scanning the floor with his eyes for where Gren had put them. He then heard a gruff voice behind him.

"Looking for these?" Bigby turned around to see that Gren had transformed into his giant form and was dangling his footwear in his hand. With narrowed eyes he took one step towards him with intent to retrieve his belongings, but apparently Gren wasn't done fucking with him yet.

He quickly dropped the shoes into his large mouth as he swallowed and he and Woody began laughing hysterically.

"Consider that a favor, Sheriff. Seems to me like you could stand to do a little walking on those tender tootsies o' yours." They continued laughing as Bigby turned red, both from anger and from humiliation.

He was done dealing with these fucking jerk offs for one night though. With his body still tingling from the tickling he turned away from them and casually made his way to the front door.

"Alright, Woody! Pay up! I won fair and square!" He heard Gren shout through a triumphant grin before Woody grumbled a little, pulling out his wallet.

"Ya know what, pal, it was worth it. Holly! Two shots of bourbon!" They continued with their drunken antics as Bigby slipped out the door with a severely bruised ego.

Climbing the stairs up to the street level, he was thankful to find that at least it wasn't raining tonight. Would've made for a perfect ending to this fucking night that he had just had. With a sigh, he looked down at his feet and wriggled his toes and decided that he'd better start walking home.

It was just after 3am so hopefully he wouldn't run into anyone and have to explain why he was walking around barefoot. He groaned as he imagined everyone finding out about this. The big, bad, ticklish wolf. Somehow that didn't have the same effect as it used to. 

**My headcanon, when Bigby gets tickled so badly he'll start howling like a wolf. XD**

 **I'm at it again! Poor Bigby. Least Logan's happy that he's getting a break. XD**

 **Man, I just love his hair. I think a man with a full head of hair like that is sexy as fuck, and I just want to run my hands through it.  
**

 ** _Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a comment so I know to write more like this! XD_**


End file.
